Ein Kuss, ein Abenteuer, ein Leben
by nebelhorn
Summary: Hermine könnte viele Geschichte erzählen - Geschichten, von einer Welt, die sie gerne in die Knie zwingen würde es aber nie schaffen wird. Ron erzählt Geschichten - Geschichten von Wieseln, Eulen und nasenlosen Heuschrecken. Und auch die Geschichte, in der er über seinen eigenen Schatten springt... Was ist das Leben schon? Ein Kuss. Ein Abenteuer. Ein im Schlaf lächelndes Kind.


**Ein Kuss, ein Abenteuer, ein Leben.**

Sie sah in den Spiegel und erkennte sich selbst nicht mehr: Sie hatte große, blaue Augenringe, ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und sie sah furchtbar blass aus. Und im Hintergrund schrie das Baby wieder.

Das Baby. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, das Baby Rose zu nennen. Es fühlte sich falsch und leer an.

Hermine wusste, dass sie ganz offensichtlich Wochenbettdepression hatte und dass es absolut normal war, nach der Geburt eines Kindes nicht sofort in Jubelschreie übers ständige Füttern und Popoabwischen auszubrechen. Sie wusste auch, dass das Stimmungstief vergehen würde – schließlich hatte sie die ganze Sache ausführlich recherchiert.

Trotzdem –

Das Baby, sie fand es im Gegensatz zu Ron weder wunderschön, noch süß, war gerade ihre ganze Welt. Den ganzen Tag lang hörte sie Schreie und wenn es mal nicht schrie, weinte es und das konnte Hermine noch viel weniger ertragen.

Sie seufzte, setzte sich an den Esstisch und schlug den Tagespropheten auf. McMiller, der Riesenschleimer, war zum Leiter der Zusammenarbeit mit magischen Kreaturen befördert worden und sie wechselte den ganzen Tag Windeln und hörte sich Bäuerchen an.

Sie blätterte weiter… ein Bild von Draco Malfoy und seiner Frau Astoria. Hermine blieb an dem magischen Foto hängen, in dem das Paar in die Kamera winkte, während im Hintergrund eine Nanny ihren Sohn versorgte. Und Hermine lächelte freudlos – wie viel einfacher war das Leben an der Seite von Malfoy wohl? Mit den ganzen Nannys und dem Geld. Wie Astoria würde sie sich ganz ihrer Schönheit und wohltätigen Zwecken, was auch immer das genau sein sollte, widmen können.

Und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Draco Malfoy nach dem Kriegsende händeringend versucht hatte, den Familiennamen wieder reinzuwaschen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er in einem kurzen Gespräch im Ministeriumsaufzug hatte fallen lassen, dass er gerne eine Muggel-geborene Frau heiraten würde. Eine Ehe mit vielen Freiräumen, wenigen Verpflichtungen und gegenseitigen Einvernehmen um eine unkomplizierte Beziehung. So hatte er es formuliert. Und dann hatte er sie leicht fragend angeschaut, als ob er ihre Reaktion sehen wollte. Sie hatte ihn viel Erfolg bei seinem Unterfangen gewünscht und hatte die nächsten paar Wochen den Aufzug gemieden.

Jetzt fragte sie sich aber, ob so eine zweckmäßige Ehe nicht die bessere Entscheidung gewesen wäre…

Das Baby hatte wieder zu weinen angefangen. Sie seufzte, schlug die Zeitung wieder zu und lief zu der Kinderkrippe.

-.-.-.-.-.

Sie hatte mit Ron in der Frühe gestritten. Über das Baby „Rose" (auch einen Monat später kostete es sie einiges an Überwindung, ihren Namen zu nennen) und darüber, dass sie keine Milchkuh war und es nicht mehr zu Hause aushielt. Darüber, dass es so nicht weiterging. Ron hatte sie nicht verstanden – wieso, hatte er gemeint, Rosie sei doch süß und lieb und Hermine müsse doch gar nicht so viel tun. Und verpassen würde sie auch nichts. Sie hatte ihn wütend aus dem Haus zur Arbeit gescheucht und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihn zugeschlagen. Das hatte „Rose" erschreckt und sie hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen (was sie Gott sei Dank nicht mehr ganz so oft tat).

Jetzt schaukelte Hermine sie in den Armen und fühlte sich wie die schlimmste Mutter auf Erden. Wieso konnte sie sich einfach nicht wie Ginny in ihrem Kind auflösen? Wieso musste sie immer mit Ron streiten? Wieso konnte die das kleine Würmchen in ihren Armen nicht einfach so vergöttern wie Ron?

Aber trotz des nagenden, schlechten Gewissens war das einzige was sie wirklich wollte, wieder ins Ministerium zurückkehren und McMiller mit seinem neusten „Programm zum Schutz der Zauberbräuche" in jeder einzelnen Abteilungssitzung als Dummschwätzer entlarven.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ron war früher nach Hause gekommen, hatte ihr „Rose" abgenommen und sie sanft aus dem Haus geschoben.

„Geh und vergnüg dich so richtig.", hatte er ihr gesagt. „Ich weiß ja nicht so genau, was du die ganze Zeit so sehr vermisst – vielleicht einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek, vielleicht einen Besuch in der Disko oder ein Duell mit einem Kollegen – ganz egal. Geh und vergnüg dich mal so richtig. Ich kümmere mich um alles und ich will dich vor 10 nicht daheim sehen." Und er hatte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt und die Tür vor ihrer Nase leise zugemacht.

Es war ein wundervoller Tag – Hermine hatte tatsächlich einige Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht, sich einen Burger im Muggel-London gegönnt und danach im Ministerium vorbeigeschaut. Sogar McMillers überhebliches Grinsen und seine geheuchelten Fragen zum Wohlbefinden des Kindes hatten sie nicht aus der Ruhe bringen können.

Sie hatte auch Draco Malfoy wieder im Aufzug gesehen. Es war eine leicht bizarre Begegnung, denn Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Angebot von vor einigen Jahren und auch Draco schien es schwer zu fallen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte sich jedoch zusammengerissen und sich nach Rose – sogar er hatte keine Probleme mit dem Namen des Kindes – erkundigt. Und Hermine ertappte sich dabei, dass sie mit einem Lächeln und einer ihr bisher ungekannten Wärme im Herzen von „Rosis" ersten Krabbelversuchen und Rons großer Freude daran erzählte.

Als sie um halb 11 ihr Zuhause wieder betrat, fand sie einen auf der Couch eingeschlafenen Ron mit seiner kleinen Prinzessin im Arm. Auf dem Tisch lag ein von Ron unterschriebener Antrag auf Beurlaubung für 6 Monate.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine küsste Rosis Stirn, schlich sich leise aus ihrem Zimmer und setzte sich zu Ron auf die Couch.

„Sie lächelt im Schlaf immer so unbekümmert.", sagte sie und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Ja. Und sie wacht auch immer glücklich auf. Sie macht die Augen auf und lächelt einem sofort an.", Rons Gesicht strahlte.

„Und es ist wirklich in Ordnung…", Hermine sah ihn nicht an. Sie fühlte sie wieder einmal schuldig.

Ron lächelte. „Ja. Ich habe mit meiner Mutter geredet und sie wird auch hier und da einspringen. Wir kriegen das auf jeden Fall hin.", erwiderte er.

Und Hermine sah ihn von der Seite an. Sie würde weiter Vollzeit arbeiten.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie und meinte jede einzelne Silbe.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine stand im Bad und schminkte sich, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie ließ ihren Lippenstift, den sie ungefähr zwei Mal im Jahr benutzte, fallen und eilte zum Hauseingang.

„Molly!", sie umarmte Rons Mutter herzlich. „Wie gut, dass du da bist! Ich muss in zehn Minuten los – dein Sohn ist schon mal vorapperiert und wartet im Ministerium auf mich."

Sie redet noch kurz, während Hermine vergeblich versuchte ihre Haare zu bändigen und Rosie mit Mamas Lippenstifft spielte, dann verabschiedete sich Hermine mit einem unüberlegten Kuss auf die Stirn von ihrem kleinen Schatz und hinterließ Molly mit einem mit verschmierten, aber sehr amüsierten, Kind.

-.-.-.-.-.

Es war ein wundervoller Abend für Hermine. Ihre Beförderung wurde offiziell bekanntgegeben und sie bekam eine Lobrede vom Zauberminister persönlich. Und McMiller, der es auf die gleiche Stelle abgesehen hatte, schmollte den ganzen Abend in der Ecke, während Hermine mit ihrem Mann tanzte.

Später, als die Musik ausgemacht wurde und sie bei einem Mitternachtssnack mit Harry, Ginny, Draco, Astoria, Millers' Frau Ina und McMiller – sie würde ihn nie beim Vornamen nennen – saßen, kamen sie auf ihre Kinder zu sprechen.

„Es ist bewundernswert", hatte McMiller mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln begonnen, „wie du es schaffst, Ron, nur halbtags zu arbeiten, während deine Frau im Ministerium Karriere macht." Nach diesem Satz veränderte sich die ungezwungene Atmosphäre am Tisch und es entstand ein drückendes Schweigen. Alle versuchten krampfhaft, Ron nicht anzuschauen und auch Hermine, hin und her gerissen zwischen schlechtem Gewissen und Wut, hatte Angst vor Rons Reaktion.

Dieser lächelte McMiller betont freundlich an und erwiderte: „Hermine hat ein unglaubliches Talent trotz Vollzeitstelle für Rosie da zu sein und eine tiefe Bindung zu ihr aufbauen zu können. Ich würde das nicht so hinkriegen und arbeite deshalb nur den halben Tag, damit ich im Leben meines Kindes nichts verpasse und Rosie ihren Papa kennt und keine Angst hat, mit ihm alleine zu bleiben."

Auf diese Antwort hin hatte Ina einen Hustenanfall gekriegt und McMiller war rot angelaufen, denn es war eine Allseits bekannte Tatsache, dass Ina Kevin, ihren und McMillers 3-jähriger Sohn, nicht mit ihrem Vater alleine lassen konnte, weil dieser sofort zu heulen begann und nur nach der Mama schrie.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die beiden.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermine lag im Bett und warte auf Ron. Heute hatte Rosie seine Geschichte von den Heiligtümern des Todes wieder hören wollen und Hermine hatte sich entschieden, die beiden alleine zu lassen. Sicher – sie hätte Rosie auch gerne eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob es gut war, dass Ron sie in so jungen Jahren an solche ernsthaften Themen heranführte, aber sie hatte sich geschworen, wegen Ron nie eifersüchtig auf Rosie zu sein und ihn in seinem Urteilsvermögen auch nicht anzuzweifeln. Schließlich liebte Rosie ihren Papa und seine – stark abgewandelten – Geschichten von ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort, den bösen, nasenlosen Heuschreckenkönig. Und Ron konnte so gut mit ihr umgehen! Überhaupt – alle Kinder, sogar der schüchterne Sohn der Malfoys, liebten Rons ungezwungene Art auf Anhieb.

Endlich glitt ihr Ehemann auch unter die Decke und umarmte sie.

„Ron…", begann Hermine. Sie fürchtete sich vor diesem Gespräch zwar, aber sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, heute mit ihn darüber zu reden.

„Ja?", er sah sie in der Dunkelheit von der Seite an.

„Was hältst du von einem zweiten Kind?", fragte sie und kreuzte die Finger.

Ron schwieg lange und Hermine fühlte sich gezwungen irgendwas zu sagen: „Ich meine, es wird sicher nicht leicht… Rosie ist noch klein und vielleicht könnten wir es auch später…"

Ron unterbrach seine Frau, indem er sich über sie lehnte und sie auf den Mund küsste.

„Machen wir ein Baby.", knurrte er in ihre Halsbeuge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hier war sie wieder mit einem schreienden Baby. Aber diesmal fühlte sich das nicht mehr so schlimm an. Diesmal, so kam es ihr zumindest vor, waren die Schreie viel weiter weg und der kleine Hugo brauchte nur seinen Schnuller.

Und Rosie hatte McMillers Kevin in jedem einzelnen Punkt auf der Testskala für Magie geschlagen. Nicht, dass Hermine je an ihrem Talent gezweifelt hätte, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an – vor allem weil sie wusste, wie viel Zeit und Geld Ina in die Vorbereitung investiert hatte, während Hermine Rosie nur gesagt hatte, sie solle dem Prüfer einfach das zeigen, worauf sie Lust hatte.

-.-.-.-.-.

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hermine…"

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich dränge dich da in etwas rein, was du nie gewollt hast. Ich meine deine Mutter…", sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Gedanken zu Ende formulieren sollte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hermine. Du drängst mich in nichts hinein. Du bist nicht wie meine Mutter und du wirst auch nie so sein." Sie fühlte wieder das nagende Gefühl der Schuld, aber bevor sie darin versinken konnte, fuhr Ron fort: „Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass du so wirst wie meine Mutter – ich meine versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe sie und meine Familie, aber wenn man als jüngster Sohn in so einer großen Familie aufwächst, bemerkt man auch… Sachen. Man bemerkt, wie die Kinder eines nach dem anderen das Haus verlassen und die Mutter immer einsamer wird. Und wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten und Talente nie entfalten kann, weil sie keine Zeit hat und sich selber auch nichts mehr zutraut. Und dass ihre Welt so unendlich klein ist… So etwas würde ich dir nie wünschen."

„Aber was die anderen sagen…", Hermine wusste, dass sie sich gerade so furchtbar schwach zeigte, wie sonst selten. Doch das hier war Ron, ihr Ron. Und sie hatte mit Mühe gelernt, sich ab und zu auch fallen zu lassen.

Ron lachte nur. „Ich bin nicht mehr 13, man kann mich nicht mehr damit aufziehen, dass mich ein Mädchen in einem Duell schlägt." Und auch Hermine lächelte. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie er so getan hatte, als ob er absichtlich verloren hätte.

Und sie lagen schweigend da, jeder in seine eigenen Erinnerungen vertieft.

Schließlich sprach Ron: „Als ich dich auf dem Ball mit Krum sah, da wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich dich heiraten will. Dass ich dich eigentlich schon immer heiraten wollte. Und als ich dich und Harry aus Eiversucht mit der Horcruxe alleine ließ, da dachte ich, dass du mich niemals wollen würdest… Und als wir endlich zusammenkamen und du mir dann den Antrag gemacht hast und ich dir endlich den Ring geben konnte, den ich zwei Monate lang so feige mit mir rumgeschleppt hatte, da wusste ich plötzlich, dass wir alle Schwierigkeiten überstehen, weil nicht nur ich dich für immer will, sondern du mich auch."

Und Hermine küsste ihn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sie blätterte in der Zeitung und sah einen Artikel über ein vermeintliches Eifersuchtsdrama zwischen Draco und Astoria. Sie wusste, dass es nicht wahr war, weil sie Draco in Anwesenheit von Astoria ab und zu mit anderen Frauen flirten sah und weil Astoria eine Affäre mit einem Unsagbaren hatte, von der Draco wusste und die er tolerierte. Trotzdem taten ihr die beiden Leid.

Als ihr Rosie auf den Schoß kletterte und ihr die Hausaufgaben zeigte, die sie ganz alleine gemacht hatte, dachte Hermine noch einmal kurz daran, wie viel mehr Komfort sie und ihre kleinen Schätze genießen könnten, wenn sie wie die Malfoys viele Nannys hätten: Rosie müsste in der Frühe nicht alleine Zähne putzen, während Hermine Hugo fertig machte. Und Hugo müsste noch nicht so lange stillsitzen, brav sein und auf Papas Frühstück warten. Und Rosie würde ihren Rucksack nicht jetzt schon alleine packen müssen und sie wäre auch nicht die letzte, die aus der Halbtagsbetreuung in der Schule abgeholt wird. Und jemand würde mit Hugo den ganzen Tag spielen.

Aber dann sah sie neben dem Artikel das kleine Bild von Scorpio, der mit seinen nach hinten gekämmten Haaren ganz steif auf dem Stuhl saß und da entschied Hermine ein und für allemal, dass man Liebe nicht mit Geld kaufen konnte. Weder die des Ehepartners und noch viel weniger die eines Kindes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron setzte sich an Rosies Bettkante.

„Na, was willst du heute für eine Geschichte hören, kleine Prinzessin?", fragte er.

„Ich will über die Reiße des roten Wiesels zurück zu dem Hirsch und der Eule hören!", erwiderte sie prompt. Es war ihre Lieblingsgeschichte.

Ron grinste. Es war mit der Zeit wohl auch seine Lieblingsgeschichte geworden.

Er begann zu erzählen und sah ihr aufmerksames Gesicht und wie ein leicht überlegenes Lächeln irgendwo hinter ihren Mundwinkeln lag. Sie wusste längst, dass er das rote Wiesel war und es amüsierte ihn, wie sie es ihn nicht verriet um seine Geschichte nicht zu zerstören. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an Hermine.

Ron berichtete von seinem Kampf mit des Snatchern und dem Licht des Deluminators und dachte daran, wie schwer Rosie es im Leben haben würde. Wie sie nicht schweigen können würde, wenn jemand log. Wie sie nie Autoritäten blind akzeptieren und immer eine Frage auf der Zunge haben würde. Wie Jungs sie für besserwisserisch halten würden, weil sie sich nicht dumm stellen konnte.

Wie viel leichter würde wohl ihr Leben verlaufen, wenn sie nicht so besonders wäre? Wenn sie nicht schon jetzt in allen Tests die Beste wäre. Wenn sie nicht vor Hogwards auf eine Muggelschule gehen würde. Wenn sie nie das Wort an Hermines Handgelenk gelesen hätte und nicht mit acht schon wüsste, was es bedeutete.

Sie könnte wie Kevin oder Scorpio aufwachsen – eingebettet in Jahrhunderte alte Traditionen.

Er beendete seine Geschichte uns sah, dass Rosie im Schlaf weiter lächelte. Ron strich ihr sanft die verstrubbelten Haare aus dem Gesicht, küsste sie auf die Stirn und schlich sich leise hinaus. Er lief an Hugos Zimmer vorbei und linste kurz hinein. Sein Junge schlief.

Ron seufzte über Hugos ernstes Gesicht. Er war ganz anders als Rosie, viel ruhiger und introvertierten.

Auch er würde es im Leben nicht leicht haben: Er würde seinen Vater lange nicht verstehen und sich in dem einen oder anderen Moment für ihn schämen, das wusste Ron. Er würde auf das Gerede der anderen Kinder zu viel Wert legen, würde sich eine 'normale' Familie wünschen – mit einem Papa, der nie da war und einer Mama, die den ganzen Tag zu Hause saß und ihn mit Pasteten vollstopfte. Er würde anderen Kindern vorlügen, seine Mutter würde den besten Hackbraten auf der Welt kochen können und sein Vater sei ein ganz harter Kerl. Und er würde sich für seine Lügen schämen. Aber dann würde er, wie Ron seinerzeit auch, erwachsen werden. Er würde ganz allmählich und dann plötzlich auf einmal begreifen, wie viel besser als die meisten anderen Menschen seine Eltern war und was für eine besondere Beziehung sie doch hatten. Er würde endlich durch den Vorhang der geheuchelten heilen Welt blicken und würde Kevins und Scorpios kaputte Familien dahinter entdecken. Und dann würde er eine Frau treffen, für dich auch er über seinen eigen Schatte springen, und über deren Siege (ja, auch Siege gegen ihn selber) er sich freuen würde.

Ron machte das Licht auf dem Gang aus und schlich sich ins Bett.

Er kroch unter die Decke und umarmte seine Frau.

„Weißt du, ich habe früher als Kind im Schlaf auch immer gelächelt… Und in letzter Zeit wache ich wieder ab und zu mit einem Lächeln auf…"

Ein Kuss,

ein Abenteuer,

ein Leben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ich hoffe ihr mochtet die Geschichte.

Ich schreibe normalerweise nicht über das Pairing, aber diesmal wollte ich mich daran versuchen. Seit ich vor Jahren den Epilog gelesen habe, hatte ich immer mal wieder ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend deswegen und konnte nicht verstehen, was mich so sehr daran störte. Und neulich habe ich es begriffen: Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine ihr Talent und ihre Ambitionen aufgibt und sich in einem ganz banalen Leben mit einem kindischen und mehr als gewöhnlichen (und seien wir mal ehrlich, Ron war in den Büchern meistens sehr kindisch und gewöhnlich, nur im letzten Band scheint er sich langsam zu verändern) Ehemann und zwei Kindern wiederfindet.

Diese Geschichte ist ein Versuch, eine Brücke zwischen den Charakteren aus den Büchern und denen aus dem Epilog zu schlagen.

Abgesehen davon hat es mich auch immer beschäftigt, dass J.K. Rowlings magische Welt trotz Magie (und deren Implikationen für das Geschlechterverhältnis) sehr rigide und chauvinistisch zu sein scheint.

Bitte macht mir eine kleine Freude und reviewt – am SchreibEnde fühlt man sich ohne Reviews immer sehr unsicher und missverstanden ;)


End file.
